Shipment management and manifesting systems have been used to handle product shipments and returns. Generally, current shipment management and manifesting systems store shipment information in a system, provide limited tracking capability, and limited delivery confirmation capability. Other systems are capable of creating a manifest based on specific deliveries in a driver's route. Other systems are based on creating a tracking number or system for a package.
One problem is that multiple systems must be utilized for a company to effectively manage shipping, returns, tracking, and manifesting on a local level. Many systems provide limited information to the sender and receiver, and do not allow for customized instructions, shipments, and manifests. Additionally, current shipment management and manifesting systems do not allow multiple customers to utilize the same system in order to streamline the manifesting, shipping, and returns processing. Similarly, current shipment management and manifesting systems do not allow multiple customers to create a joint manifest on a local level. Furthermore, currently available systems and methods generally do not allow for customer specific manifesting options and preferences.
Accordingly, there is a need for a single system capable of helping clients manage labeling, manifesting, shipping, delivering, and returns. Additionally, there is a need for a system capable of allowing several clients to create joint manifests, with each client handling its own shipment and return information.